El amigo perfecto
by Bloody Brain
Summary: Todo lo que Lily quiere, James desea cumplirlo. Sirius, sea lo que sea, siempre lo ayuda, aún cuando eso se interpone ante sus propios deseos. Porque son amigos. Amigos perfectos.


**Personaje/pareja(s)**: Sirius/James-Remus-Lily-Peter-Severus.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias**: Slash. Crack.

**Notas**: Esta historia la escribí como regalo a Lyeth en el AI Sin Fronteras.

* * *

**El amigo perfecto**

A través de las grandes ventanas ojivales de la biblioteca, Lily observaba como el cielo procuraba una cálida luz diáfana que iluminaba cada rincón del aquel enorme lugar. Ese probablemente sería otro bonito domingo de otoño, que quedaría totalmente desperdiciado a causa de la enorme cantidad de trabajos que requerían hacerse.

Ella suspiró antes de mirar hacia Peter. Él se estaba dando toquecitos distraídos en la nariz con la punta de su pluma escarlata. Cuando Lily lo distrajo acercándole el tintero, él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida y continuó escribiendo en su largo pergamino.

Remus, por su parte, detuvo un momento su escritura para mirar las nubes mañaneras deslizarse sobre el horizonte. Cerró los ojos y giró el cuello para que éste se relajara un poco. La noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta tarde con Lily y Peter para repasar los temas del próximo examen de Pociones. Ahora se encontraban terminando la tarea de Trasformaciones que debían entregar al día siguiente.

La próxima luna llena se estaba acercando, así que debía adelantar todo el trabajo que fuera posible. Lily lo ayudaba, como siempre. Y Peter…Bueno, Peter estaba allí porque, además de necesitar un poco de ayuda extra con las tareas, esa última semana se había alejado de James y Sirius. Había argumentando que ellos necesitaban privacidad para llevar a cabo un plan del que él no podía formar parte por razones expresamente fisiológicas, pero del que, por supuesto, se enteraría más tarde. Casualmente, eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo Sirius a Remus -incluso cuando él no le había preguntado por qué James y él se la pasaban cuchicheando cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba mirando y dejaban de lado a Peter-. También le había dicho que prefería hacer _eso_ con él antes que con James, pero que lamentablemente no tendría el mismo efecto.

Lupin pensó por un momento en preguntarle de qué estaba hablando; sin embargo, prefirió no hacerle caso y continuar leyendo el pesado volumen de Herbología Avanzada que descansaba sobre sus escuálidas piernas. Por suerte, Sirius no insistió e ignorarlo fue un poco más fácil de lo que siempre era.

Unos días después, Remus se había reído con disimulo para no herir los sentimientos de Peter cuando éste había expresado ese mismo discurso muy dignamente, con la cabeza bien en alto, como si a caso no fuera ridículo o, incluso, sospechoso. Pero eso era lo sorprendente de él: jamás juzgaba a sus amigos. Y Remus no podía hacer más que respetarlo por ello.

Lily, en cambio, fue más intransigente. Le había dicho -como otras tantas veces- que él no iba a exprimir todo su potencial si se seguía juntando con aquellos dos imbéciles. Luego, había mirado a Remus de reojo, con un poco de culpa. A veces olvidaba que su amigo era parte de aquel grupo ecléctico. Entonces, inmediatamente se había corregido.

-Peter, podría irte mucho mejor si dejaras, por lo menos, de seguir a esos dos en todas sus travesuras-le dijo mientras le acercaba una silla con un movimiento de varita, invitándolo a formar parte de la mesa de estudio. Después había mirado a Remus, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpas que él aceptó con el mismo gesto.

-Eso hago, eso hago-Peter se había sentado para comenzar a ordenar alfabéticamente todos los libros que los chicos habían desparramado sobre la mesa.

Y así habían estado los tres esa última semana, juntos en la biblioteca o en la sala común, compartiendo ideas, trascribiendo citas para enriquecer los trabajos y esperando en silencio la inminente interrupción del reloj para tomarse un descanso.

Remus sumergió la pluma en el tintero mientras una frase ingeniosa, que explicaba formulas de transformaciones complejas, comenzaba a latir en la punta de su lengua. Apurado, levantó su mano rápidamente sin reparar en las gotas azules que salpicaba sobre la mesa.

De repente, interrumpiendo el silencio impregnante, se escucharon unos pasos a la distancia y los reclamos de Madame Pince.

-Oh, Merlín…

Remus se apresuró a escribir, sabiendo lo que el murmullo de Lily significaba, sabiendo quiénes eran los que estaba provocando aquella distracción. Él casi podía ver las sonrisas despreocupadas que sus amigos siempre traían cuando estaban a punto de hacer _algo_.

Lupin sonrió al imaginarse la graciosa mueca de fastidio que probablemente estaba haciendo Lily en aquel momento. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando un paquete arrugado de cigarrillos muggle cayó sobre su pergamino, ensuciándolo con virutas de tabaco.

-Salúdanos, Lunático. Que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, colega.

Remus alzó la cabeza para mirar a Sirius. Se veían tan fastuoso sólo allí parado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y el pelo negro suelto, brillando sobre sus hombros.

-Hola, Sirius. James-los saludó mientras sacudía su pergamino-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Vienen a estudiar con nosotros?-Peter los miraba esperanzado.

-¡Eh, Peter!-Siruis se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro con fuerza-¿Qué me dices? ¿Estudiar?-Él levantó un pergamino lleno de apuntes, lo ojeó y luego lo dejó caer nuevamente en su sitio-. James, cambio de planes. Tenemos que sacar a Colagusano de aquí antes de que estos dos lo transformen en un ente tragalibros.

-Tengo una mejor idea, Black-dijo Lily de repente-. ¿Por qué no se van ustedes?…Y Peter se queda, por supuesto.

-Hola, Lily-la saludó James, que hasta entonces se había quedado parado en frente de la mesa, mirando fijamente a la que había sido objeto de sus más profundos deseos matrimoniales por años.

La pelirroja lo miró con recelo, murmurando un escueto _"Hola"_.

-Mirá, Evans. Yo por mí me iría encantado. Hasta te cedería a Peter a cambio de Remus, para variar y eso-empezó a decir Sirius mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacía adelante, siendo totalmente conciente de lo persuasivamente sexy que se veía de aquella manera-. Pero la cosa aquí es que James tiene una idea, bastante original por cierto, para llamar tu atención. Y yo como su amigo me veo en la obligación de ayudarlo.

-Por si no lo has notado, Potter ya está llamando mi atención. No…-Lily vio el destelló de alegría brillar en los ojos de James y como los pliegues de su boca comenzaban a curvarse de manera arrogante. Apretó los dientes, enojada por ser tan descuidada con lo que decía-. Quiero decir, él llama la atención de todos…

-Claro, Evans…-Sirius le guiñó un ojo a su amigo con picardía y James lazó una pequeña carcajada.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-Lo que Lily quiso decir es que nos están interrumpiendo-les explicó Remus, sabiendo que si no intervenía pronto habría problemas-. Ergo, están llamando nuestra atención.

-Así es-coincidió Peter.

-Aguafiestas-los acusó Sirius.

-¿Podemos volver a lo nuestro?-le preguntó Lily a sus dos compañeros, en un claro intento de ignorar a los otros dos chicos.

-Primero tienes que ver lo que he preparado para ti-James se acercó hacia ella.

-Gracias, pero no.

-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió Peter.

-Su fantasía-le contestó Sirius.

-¿Tu fantasía?-Remus miró a Lily con incredulidad.

-¡Eso es!-respondió James, alegre.

-¡No harás tal cosa!-la pelirroja se levantó del asiento indignada y preocupada al mismo tiempo ¿De qué iba todo eso? Ella no tenía ninguna fantasía…Bueno, ninguna que Potter supiera, por supuesto -dado que él era el protagonista indiscutible de ellas-. A menos que hubiera usado legeremancia…

-Sí que lo haré-James se le acercó aún más.

Lily respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, agradeciendo que una ancha y desordenada mesa los separaba. Por supuesto que él no sabía _nada_. Jamás un holgazán como él podría desarrollar una habilidad tan fabulosa como la profunda indagación mental. Todavía no entendía cómo se había vuelto animago con el trabajo mágico que conllevaba esa trasformación.

-De acuerdo, Potter. Hazlo.

James se sorprendió por el radical cambio de actitud. La miró inquisitivamente por unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas para largarte de aquí?-Lily se cruzó de brazos-.Y llévatelo a él, que mi _fantasía_ también lo involucra-le dijo ella mientras señalaba a Sirius.

Remus y Peter comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

-Qué bueno que menciones a Sirius, Lily, porque, verás…-empezó, ignorando la clara sugerencia de la chica-. Él también va a participar al igual que tú… Y ustedes también, ya que están aquí-les dijo a sus amigos.

Lily miró a Remus, confundida. El chico tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que ella.

-James, por qué no nos explicas de qué se trata todo esto-le pidió él a su amigo. Luego, miró a Lily con más confianza-. Estoy seguro de que no es algo pervertido…Por lo menos no como suena-Así intentó tranquilizarla-¿Cierto, James?

-Claro que no...Bueno, no para Lily-Él la miró-. Ella me lo propuso.

Un silencio de lo más incómodo se hizo presente por unos segundos. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre Lily, cuyo rostro estaba incluso más rojo que su cabello.

-Bueno, ¿no van a creerle?, ¿o sí?-le preguntó ella a Remus y a Peter-. De todas las cosas humillantes que me has dicho a lo largo de estos seis años, ésta es la peor de todas, Potter-Ella lo miraba con una seriedad fría y serena-. Insinuar que yo…

-¿No te acuerdas?-James parecía confundido-. Hace como una semana atrás, en la Sala Común...Estabas muy concentrada haciendo un resumen de algo cuando yo llegué y te pregunté…

_Oh, sí_. Lily ahora lo recordaba. Se visualizó hace exactamente ocho días atrás, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Recordó lo poco concentrada que estaba, la total falta de interés que tenía en unos aburridos deberes, los cuales debió hacer sola porque Remus no había estado de humor para nada.

Su querido amigo estaba sufriendo por un doloroso amor no correspondido. Lily suponía que amar tan intensamente a Sirius Black debía ser un total golpe al corazón. Demasiado desligado, demasiado mujeriego; no, Sirius jamás correspondería a Remus. Él lo sabía y Lily también. Pero eso no le impidió a su mente imaginar cómo se verían ellos dos juntos.

Lily se recordó dejando de escribir y fijando sus ojos sobre frases que se le presentaron como inconclusas. Su imaginación produjo la forma borrosa de dos chicos que conocía muy bien. Ellos se estaban besando bajo rayos perlados de luz, mientras una brisa fresca de lago alborotaba sus cabellos.

Así llegó a la conclusión de que Remus y Sirius- a pesar de que éste no le agradara del todo- hacían una bonita pareja. Y algo que era así de bello, simplemente, no podía estar mal. Ella de alguna forma ayudaría a que aquello ocurriera.

Justo cuando había llegado a esa resolución, James Potter se le había parado adelante, imponiéndose como lo hacía siempre.

-Hola, Lily.

-Evans-lo corrigió.

-Muy pronto cambiaremos eso-Él le guiñó un ojo, mientras ella bufaba en protesta-. Dime, Lily, aparte de tenerme a mí en cualquier pose, postura o forma, ¿cuál es tu fantasía?

Ella había mirado su amplia sonrisa por unos instantes. Luego se había distraído unos segundos de más con sus hoyuelos, el pelo despeinado y las mejillas rosadas y brillantes. Seguramente había estado volando. A Lily le gustaba como James volva; con una agilidad tan salvaje que hacía que el corazón le latiera a toda prisa. Como en ese momento…

Para volver a enfocarse, Lily había parpadeado un par de veces, antes de regresar la vista hacia su libro. Fue recién ahí cuando tuvo un pensamiento inspirador, que probablemente la salvaría –por lo menos por algún tiempo- del acoso incansable de Potter.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Claro!-James se arrodilló para estar a su misma altura e incrementar su intimidad, ya que la habitación estaba bastante concurrida-. Y déjame asegurarte que me propongo hacerla realidad.

-En ese caso…-Lily se inclinó hacia adelante para poder susurrar sobre su oído-. Me encantaría ver a dos chicos besándose.

James se separó de ella y la miró totalmente impresionado.

-¿Chicos?... ¿¡Juntos!

-Claro, Potter. Los besos se hacen entre individuos, _juntos_.

Lily sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara de desconsiento de James. Alguien como él, que representaba la quintaesencia del chico heterosexual, jamás haría algo como aquello. Ahora podía tener un tiempo de tranquilidad hasta que se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa con la cual "conquistarla"

_"Si sólo no se esforzara tanto…"_, ella recordó desear en ese momento.

Porque si James hubiera sido más natural, menos avasallante y mucho menos confiado, ella no se sentiría como una completa idiota ante todo eso. Durante esos seis años, Lily había visto muchas cosas buenas en James, como su comportamiento ante la enfermedad de Remus; pero todo aquello se diluía frente a esa imagen de chico malo, despreocupado y superficial que se empeñaba en cargar.

Lily miró alternativamente a James y a Sirius, volviendo repentinamente a su presente concreto.

-No se les ocurra hacerlo-les advirtió, percatándose de qué era lo que ambos habían estado tramando esa última semana.

-No hemos estado practicando para que ahora te retractes.

-¿¡Practicando!-Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo por boca de Sirius Black.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le cuestionó Remus, bastante intrigado para aquellas alturas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Sirius. Sus ojos se fijaron en su amigo por unos segundos. Ellos estaban rodeados por un inexplicable gesto de culpa.

-Mil perdones, chicos-James se dirigía a sus dos compañeros-. Hoy verán caer a los dos más grandes íconos masculinos que Hogwarts haya tenido alguna vez.

-¿Qué demo…-Peter no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lily, ¿de qué están…-Remus, realmente, no entendía nada.

-Oh, Merlín-Y Lily ya había llegado a la conclusión de que la próxima vez sencillamente aceptaría salir con James en cuanto se le acercara -por lo menos una vez-. Cualquier cosa sería mejor antes que andar armando semejante embrollo sólo por querer hacerse la lista con él.

Y así, toda frase o pensamiento se vio interrumpido ante el inevitable y profundo beso que James y Sirius compartieron en medio de un rincón apartado de la biblioteca escolar.

Los tres chicos miraron impactados como los cuerpos se plegaban en toda su extensión uno encima del otro. El epicentro del contacto eran las bocas; abiertas y húmedas.

Las mandíbulas se abrieron y se cerraron con un preciso compás antes de que se vieran interrumpidas por un quejido de disgusto.

-Pervertidos-Severus Snape, que había estado de paso por aquellas estanterías remotas, se detuvo ante la inexorable imagen que se le presentó de repente-. Todos ustedes-dijo de nuevo, esta vez mirando intensamente a Lily, quien se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-No te amargues, Quejicus-Sirius se le acercó, mientras se limpiaba la comisura da la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Ven, únete, que aquí tenemos amor para todos…

Snape lo ignoró, totalmente horrorizado, y se fue de allí tan rápido como pudo.

-Tampoco exageremos-le dijo James a Sirius.

Remus, Lily y Peter aún no había pronunciado palabra, sólo se había remitido a mirar a los dos chicos con los ojos abiertos como quaffles. Y de lo distraídos que estaban todos, ninguno se había percatado de las nuevas protestas de Madame Pince y de los gritos lejanos de Filch.

-¡Lo siento, Madame!-gritaba el conserje-¡Pero debo encontrar a los delincuentes Potter y Black, urgentemente! ¡Ellos son los responsables del incidente en los baños del segundo piso!

-Y esa es nuestra señal para marcharnos-le dijo Sirius a James con una naturalidad extraña, si acaso se tenía en cuenta que hacía pocos minutos atrás se habían estado comiendo la boca mutuamente.

-Lo siento, Lily-se disculpó James-. Tu amado es un prófugo de la justicia…Así que luego me cuentas qué te pareció-Se arriesgó a guiñarle un ojo antes de seguir a Sirius, quien no se había atrevido a mirar a sus otros compañeros ni un instante.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Peter antes de pararse de un salto -¡Yo voy con ustedes!...Adiós, chicos. Gracias por todo.

Finalmente, los tres chicos desaparecieron por entre las estanterías, dejando tras ellos un profundo silencio.

-Supongo que ahora las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-Oh, perdón, Remus-Lily tomó su mano entre las suyas. Se creía incapaz de pensar en cómo se sentiría él después de haber visto al chico del que estaba enamorado besándose con uno de sus más cercanos amigos. Ella, después de todo, también se encontraba bastante incómoda con lo que había visto-. Te juro que si yo hubiera sabido…

-No importa-él despegó los ojos del punto perdido en el cual los había fijado y la miró, compartiendo una pequeña y cansada sonrisa-. James lo hizo por ti y Sirius porque no sabe decirle que no a sus amigos. No creo que se gusten.

-Eso espero-Lily se sintió terriblemente relajada ante las palabras de su amigo. James lo había hecho _por ella_ siento mucho-se disculpó otra vez-. No debí incitarlo. Pero realmente nunca creía que fueran a hacer algo como eso. Es más, yo ni siquiera le pedí que sean ellos los que…Tú sabes.

-Lo sé.

-Aunque…

-¿Sí?

-Fue un poco…interesante, ¿no crees?-Ella le sonrió con picardía.

-¡Lily!

-¡Lo siento!

-Deja de disculparte-Remus se rió.

-Está bien, esta bien-Ella tomó su pluma abandonada y se inclinó sobre los pergaminos para continuar con su tarea-. Igualmente, no entiendo cómo es que estás tan tranquilo después de todo.

Él se encogió de hombres y tomó su propia pluma.

_"La verdad, Remus, yo prefiero hacer eso contigo antes que con James"._

Aquellas palabras, ahora con mucho sentido, retumbaron en su cabeza haciendo que una inexplicable sonrisa apareciera sobre su rostro; como una cicatriz blanquecina más en su piel, aunque mucho menos dolorosa.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Lily…

-¿Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se pude volver realidad de la manera incorrecta?

-Exacto-Remus sumergió la pluma en el tintero, preparándose para volver a escribir-. Y también que no hay que buscar amigos perfectos, sino, simplemente, amigos.

La pelirroja asintió solemnemente ante aquellas palabras, entendiendo que Remus realmente la estaba perdonando.

-¿Pero sabes qué?-dijo antes de ponerse a trabajar nuevamente-. Creo que James y Sirius sí han encontrado a su respectivo amigo perfecto.

-Sí. Parece que sí.

Finalmente, ambos amigos comenzaron a trabajar nuevamente, hombro contra hombro, mientras la biblioteca se volvía a sumergir en un sacro silencio.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Amo los comentarios XD **Gracias por leer****.  
**


End file.
